The Prophecy
by Medicibitch
Summary: Catherine gets a prophecy from a timetraveller named Claire Beauchamp (she'll be my oc but she's based on Claire from Outlander). While she tries everything in her power to stop the prophecy from becoming true and tries to keep France afloat, she might find friendships and rekindle old relationships. rated M just in case no need to have read the Outlander books/ seen the series!
1. Timetraveller's Story

The Time Traveler's story

_1947, Boston United States_

About twenty years have passed since the beginning of my journey, I have continued my life or rather started a new one, in Boston. I have raised a daughter, child of two centuries. I hope one day she'll read this and believe that what I am saying is the truth, because it is. I have tried to move on and push away everything that happened, continue with my late-husband Frank, but I couldn't. My name is Claire, Claire Beauchamp Randall, that's who I am here at least…

In the summer of 1946 I was in France on a second honeymoon with my husband Frank. It was our first trip since the beginning of the war. We had decided to go to a château at the Loire and while my husband was enjoying the splendid architecture, I found myself enjoying the sun and my surroundings. It was as if the gardens had been protected from everything, as if they had frozen in time. I was lost in these thoughts when I suddenly heard a buzzing sound. I tried to figure out what it was but I had never heard anything like it. The sound beckoned me, luring into the labyrinth of perfectly cut plants. I followed it to the heart of the maze, the sound grew louder and louder and a strange feeling overcame me -I know now that it was the presence of magic that I felt. In the middle of a small yard in the heart of the maze stood a single marble stone which radiated from a strange energy. I was drawn and fascinated by it so I came closer. I never imagined what it could be and my curiosity took over, I put my hands on the cool marble and everything went black.

When I woke up, I heard the sounds that belonged to people, the bustling of a busy marketplace. It sounded close yet far and I stood up, frowning. I thought I was still where I had been, everything looked exactly the same, so I wondered why there suddenly were so many people while me and Frank had been alone at first. I tried to find my way back to the maze but to my frustration, I no longer knew where to go. 'Frank?!' I had called my husband's name in the hope he would hear me and search for me. Instead I was greeted with an unknown voice 'Who are you?' as I turned around I saw an impressive looking lady, surrounded by armoured men. My eyes were drawn to her clothing and the armours of the men. I noticed the French lily on the men and the woman wore a long renaissance styled dress. I shook my head 'I'm dreaming, this is impossible…' I remember mumbling. 'The queen asked you a question' one of the men said. I replied with my name, my girl name, Claire Beauchamp and asked them what year we were, 1559. I heard them asking if I was an English spy but everything they said passed in a blur. How had this been possible, how had I found my way to 1559… I had to get back to the stone. I felt how my legs started moving and I saw the maze passing on a fast pace and then I fell. The weight on my back, and later the voice told me someone was holding me down and most likely tripped me. I pleaded to them to let me go but to no avail. I was thrown into a dungeon.

I spent hours alone on the cold floor of my prison, praying for someone to let me go until I heard the sound of footsteps and faint voices coming closer. The impressive lady again, I now knew she was the queen. She was accompanied by a tall man, clothed in furs, with a distant look in his eyes. Again she asked who I was and again I replied with my name. She asked some more questions and I tried to answer them as good as I could without being found a heretic. I saw how her eyes went to my clothes again and again. I wore a light, white summer dress that day so my legs were entirely bare. I shivered under their gazes and again pleaded that they'd let me go. When they refused I tried to put all the pieces together to find a way out myself. I know quite a lot about history thanks to Frank. Eventually I put the pieces together, this queen was not just any queen, it was Catherine de' Medici. I know that what I did next was a risk and I am still surprised that I dared to do it. After I asked them the date -which made the queen frown as surely she remembered me asking the year earlier- I told them the king would soon be killed because he lost his mind but that he would go crazy by poison. They never found how they had poisoned the king of France but it was my last shot. They believed me, though still skeptical. They asked me how I knew so I replied I was a seer. Both of them left.

For days, no one came unless to give me food and water and one day I was led out of my cell, only to be put into a wagon, the court was moving. In the new château, to my surprise I was put into small chambers and a servant came to draw me a bath and help me in new clothing. Then I was summoned to the privy chambers of Catherine de' Medici. She believed me, but she wanted to keep me as a courtseer, together with the man, that I realized soon was Nostradamus. I was defeated, or so I thought back then, never would I know that Catherine would become my friend and that I would want to stay but be forced to leave.

**This is only meant as a sort of prequel and an introduction to Claire (credits for this character to Diana Gabaldon). You definitely don't need to have seen Outlander or read the books as the other chapters will be all in Catherine's perspective and Claire is more gonna be my OC. This sucks but I tried.**


	2. A Lady's Prophecy

A lady's prophecy

_France, 1559_

She sat in front of me, in a clumsy curtsy, looking uncomfortable in the dress I had chosen for her. Though her corset didn't seem too tight, she looked as if she was out of breath. She intrigued me, I wanted to know her better. 'Lady Claire Beauchamp' my voice rang through my privy chambers and I saw her curtsy deeper -or at least attempt to do so- when I addressed her. I eyed the tall, dark haired lady and I felt pity for her. She seemed so out of place. Yet I was sure that I couldn't trust her, something about her felt off, like the way she was dressed when we found her in the labyrinth. I also found it odd that she had to ask the year and the date. She couldn't be someone of low status, I decided after taking in every detail about her, like her slender, soft hands, they weren't raw from working. She was also not a high born, French lady or I would've known her name. The sound of someone clearing his throat snapped me out of my thoughts. I felt my courtseers eyes on me. Nostradamus was as curious about Claire and her prophecies as I was. I realized I had quiet visibly been staring and I saw that Claire was observing me just as much as I was from her curtsy. 'you can stand' I dryly said and while she slowly rose from her curtsy, I stood up myself and walked towards the chaises in front of the window, gesturing towards her that she too could be seated. With a flick of my wrist and a nod of my chin I dismissed everyone but Nostradamus and the mysterious woman who was sitting across from me. I didn't know who she was at all and I couldn't believe a single word of what she said probably, yet I believed what she'd told me about Henry, I felt that she was saying the truth about that. I could see it in her eyes, they had locked with mine when she had said those words.  
One of the reasons I knew she was right was that I had noticed the subtle changes in my husband's behaviour. No one else had seen it yet but I knew him, I was his wife and I paid attention to him, even to the little things about him. I did that because I loved him, no matter how many times I'd told myself I no longer did, I knew that I did. Alongside the changes in his behaviour I had seen the many times he had been plagued with headaches lately and for my husband who was barely ever ill, that was strange. I feared that, if I wasn't able to stop whatever was affecting him, he would change into another man, a man I didn't know and didn't love. Nevertheless, I wasn't just going to tell Claire that I believed her, instead I leaned forwards in my chair and looked her in the eye, 'You say my husband is being poisoned, but how? He has tasters so it can't be his food, nor his wine.' I watched her intently as she was thinking. She had the habit of biting her lip when she was in thought and staring at her hands as if her slender fingers would give her the answers she needed. With a sigh she confessed what I had feared already 'I don't know…'. I held in a grumble, this was of no use to me. Just when I was starting to think that believing in this mysterious lady had been a mistake, she suddenly spoke again. 'Maybe it is someone that he trusts that poisons him. That or something he touches daily contains poison' what she said made sense and as I looked at Nostradamus, I saw that my friend nodded. Then he spoke himself 'How will we ever figure that out?'. For an awfully long time, Claire stared at her hands again and I shifted impatiently in my chair. 'Someone has to gain his trust and access to his rooms.' I saw her gaze shift to me and Nostradamus' eyes followed hers and I knew what they thought. I was his wife, I had to do it. I quirked my eyebrow, 'Forget it'. Nostradamus' gaze didn't move so I defended myself 'He doesn't trust me, he doesn't like me and he's not interested in me.'.  
Their idea was simply absurd, Nostradamus knew what things between me and my husband were like. Claire lifted her chin in quiet defiance and spoke again after a while 'I'll do it'. I turned my gaze towards her, looking into her eyes with a fire that could kill but she met my eyes bravely. She didn't mean it, she was just trying to challenge me. I knew that she had a point, it would either be her or me. We couldn't trust anyone else, it was simple as that. As much as I didn't want to do it because I was sure I would either fail or I wouldn't be able to keep my walls up and be heartbroken all over again, I also didn't want this beautiful stranger to seduce my husband. She would succeed, that was sure. She was exactly his type, he would fall for her without her even having to try and that thought pained me too much. 'Fine' I snapped and saw Nostradamus looking at me with expectance to see what I was going to say next 'I'll do it'. I saw a relieved breath escape Claire's lips and I quirked my eyebrow, she probably wouldn't mind it that much if she'd seen my husband. Henry was handsome, he was tall, he was muscular and he had a jaw any other man would be jealous of. Shortly, he was the kind of man women fought for -including herself and Diane. 'but only to save France' I said and rolled my eyes at the slight grin that had appeared on my friend's lips. 'of course' Claire said, every syllable dripping with sarcasm, which I chose to ignore. 'When do we start?' Nostradamus said but I stood up and walked to the window 'That will be my decision.'. I turned back to them both and held my hand out for Nostradamus to kiss it 'Will you be as kind as to escort the lady to her room?' I asked him as he approached and pressed his lips to the back of it. 'Of course, your Grace' as always, my friend knew exactly when to stop pushing and leave. He held out his arm for Claire who took it after curtsying -clumsily as always- and together they left. After taking a goblet of wine, I walked out onto the balcony and enjoyed the sight of the gardens. It was near dawn -soon I'd have to prepare for dinner- and the gardens were only lit by the few, twinkling lanterns placed around the paths. I saw two figures approaching, one hanging on the others arm and I heard a lady's laugh. I smiled at the sight until they were close enough for me to recognize them, Henry and his toy, Kenna. He looked up and our gazes locked for a moment until I turned away and walked inside. How was this plan ever going to work?

The great hall was filled with French nobles, dressed in splendid clothing and jewellery, following the newest trends. The great room was filled with the giggles of young ladies, the bursting laughs of men as they told each other their newest jokes, the rustling of skirts, mixed with the sounds of music. The alcohol flowed freely and the courtiers were in a happy mood. Claire Beauchamp stood in an insignificant corner, observing the court before her. She was soon joined by Nostradamus himself, who she gave not much more than a side-glance and a small smile and what seemed like a thank you, when he handed her a cup of wine. I sat on my throne, dressed in an elegant black dressed with golden embroidery. The collar was adorned with tiny pearls and framed my pale throat. The buttons started lower, showing off some cleavage and a beautiful necklace my aunt had once given me. My strawberry blonde hair was adorned with a crown made of pearls and gold and had been put up in a regal way, with some loose strands to make it look a bit softer. My husband stood on the complete opposite side of the ballroom, he was engaged in a conversation with some ladies, including both Diane and Kenna and he seemed quite annoyed. I suppressed the urge to let out a humourless laugh, my husband's many harlots were not really amusing him tonight were they? I drank the rest of my glass in one gulp and sighed as I remembered the task ahead of me -seducing Henry. I wanted to forget about it, for once I wanted to forget about everything. I watched as Mary, Greer and Lola took off their shoes and tossed them aside. They soon were dancing, their skirts spinning around them like beautiful flowers. Their enthusiasm got other women and men to join and it looked so fun… After a while, I noticed, even Claire who had held herself aside up to now, had joined and laughed exuberantly. All of them looked so happy that I couldn't help but to smile myself.  
Upon seeing this, one of my youngest ran towards me and took my slender hand 'mommy will you please join?'. Henri looked at me with such cute, puppy eyes that I simply couldn't refuse. He excitedly dragged me with him and I couldn't help but laugh at him.  
Something about this way of dancing made me happy, for once I was actually having fun. My eyes were twinkling with joy and a smile was plastered on my face. I lost track off all time, I didn't care who I was dancing with, whether it was Mary, Claire, Francis, my little children or even Bash, I had just as much fun.  
Suddenly I collided with someone else and I looked up at the taller, male figure, slightly frowning when I saw who it was, Henry. I wanted to get away as he was the last person I wanted to dance with right now, but he grabbed me by the waist and spun me around. I refused looking into his eyes or even at his face. 'You look great tonight, wife' His voice was possessive and he had obviously drank a few cups too much. Anger was rising in my chest and the fact that some part of me had felt proud at his compliment, only made my anger worse. He gripped me tighter and I smelled the alcohol on his breath. Furiously, I pushed him away and hissed at him 'I'm not just a harlot you can come to when you are drunk and don't feel like going to your mistresses Henry'. I could feel the eyes of everyone on me as I turned and strode to the big doors. The whole ballroom had gone silent as I closed the door behind me. I hadn't seen my husband's face when I left but I was sure he wouldn't be happy at all.

**So… this is the first real chapter of this fanfiction and I would love to know what you guys think. I hope you like it. **


	3. Mirror Thoughts

Mirror thoughts

**Trigger warning! **

**You can skip from the soldiers deciding what to do with Catherine until the Pope comes if you don't want to read Catherine's rape. There are no graphic descriptions, I just wanted to let you guys know that it is mentioned. **

I returned to my rooms and started to get ready for bed. My ladies helped me out of my dress and after they finished I sent them away with a flick of my wrist. My head was pounding and I longed to be alone. I sat down at my vanity and stared at my reflexion. The woman that looked back at me looked weary, life had taken its toll on my appearance.  
I could still remember the bright girl I had been as a child, always smiling, eyes always sparkling. I thought the world was an exciting adventure back then, one that I couldn't wait to conquer. I was filled with promises of my great future, taught by the best tutors, made the perfect lady,… They said that one day I might be the duchess of Florence, I might marry someone very important, the people called me duchessina as a token of affection towards my family. I was raised to love my city and I did, there was nothing I loved more than when my family let me out of our palazzo, into the city. As I looked at the people passing my carriage, finding their way among the crowd, moving through the narrow Florentine alleys and as I heard the bells of the magnificent Santa Maria del Fiore tolling, all I thought was that life was perfect. I thought it would always stay this way and that I would stay in my Florence forever.  
Unfortanetely for the young me, little Caterina, life is not a fairytale and when Rome was invaded, my uncle the Pope fled and the Florentines turned against us. I was only 8 but I felt the tension in our palazzo was almost unbearable. My careless youth had escaped me way too early. One day, my aunt was forced to give me to the enemy to be taken hostage. My family fled the city and Florence, the city which had once been my heaven, seemed to have become my personal prison.  
They moved me from convent to convent, in some of them I was treated with kindness, in others they were hostile towards my family and therefore to me. I was still very young when I had learned how tough the world could really be… The soldiers that had taken me hostage had finally decided what to do with the Medici girl. "You have to teach them young" I heard them say "what they are" and as they added what I was in their eyes, a whore, I heard their voices mix with their laughter. They didn't came into the convents at first, the nuns didn't let them, but nevertheless I was frightened that one day they might.  
One day, while I was doing chores, they did come. Their cold hands left bruises on my body, I had a bloody lip from trying to fight them off, I couldn't move and my clothes were torn apart, but the real wounds they had left were invisible, they were in my head. I prayed to God that they would never return, but they did return and their laughter and faces haunted my darkest dreams. One day the city grew quiet and everyone in the convent assembled in the great hall, scaredly staring at the doors. When we heard soldiers' boots approaching, we shrunk, until we heard a voice behind the thick wood saying that the Pope had come. I could barely contain my relieve and tears. I had been saved, at last.  
My uncle took me with him to Rome, I barely saw him as he was always busy and he was merely a stranger to me. During my time in the Holy City, I fell in love with my handsome cousin Ippolito. I hoped that one day I might marry him, but my uncle had other plans with us. Ippolito became a cardinal and I was bethrothed to Henry de Valois, a prince of France. At the age of 14 we married and in the beginning of our marriage I felt like the luckiest girl in the world. My husband was a handsome youngman and even though my French was lacking, we fell in love. We barely slept at night because we made love until sunrise or talked all night and no matter what, I would fall asleep in his arms and feel safe. Time spent with Henry was never boring and I felt that the wounds of my past troubled me less when I was with him. Both of us knew that the other had been through hardships, but we never spoke about this. I never asked him to talk about his scars or nightmares, nor he about mine.  
The first years of my marriage to Henry were some of the happiest in my life, but when his brother died everything changed.  
Suddenly we were dauphin and dauphine, Henry was consumed with grieve for his older brother and I, I was now responsible for delivering an heir to France.

I feared for my life and forced Henry into taking all sorts of potions and using other things that would quicken a pregnancy. Our marriage became tense, we fought more and more, sometimes about little things and we now slept in our separate chambers. During this time I relied on my sisters-in-law, father-in-law and his petite bande. Madeleine soon left to Scotland though and all of us went in mourning for the queen of scotland as she died not soon after that. I prayed everyday that God may give me a son, but Henry spent most of his nights with his mistress Diane. When Diane bore my husband a healthy son, I had nearly lost hope. My firstborn was my saviour and miracle and I will never forget how I cried and how proud I was when I first held him. We named him Francis, like his grandfather, my beloved father-in-law. In the years that followed, not much changed in my marriage to Henry. I gave France 9 more princes and princesses, some did not survive and with each one of them I felt like I lost a part of myself.  
Life had shaped me how I was today, being a queen, having to kill, the losses, the suffering and hardships had turned me into the woman that stared back at me in the mirror now. I looked into my eyes and saw nothing of the liveliness of little Caterina anymore, my face had changed into a hard, emotionless mask. I had learned not to let them see how I felt, I had learned how to be an emotional machine when I had to. My own husband thought I was heartless… and now I had to show him I was not.  
I couldn't bare looking at my own reflection anymore and I couldn't allow myself to think about my past any longer. I quickly pulled the pins out of my hair and took off my makeup before getting up, leaving my vanity and my treacherous mirror behind me. I got into my huge bed and as I laid down, I found myself missing someone to hold me. This bed was too big for me alone, I needed my loved one to lay besides me, I needed the first thing I saw when opening my eyes to be his face, but instead I kept facing emptiness. I sighed and rolled myself into a ball, just when I was about to give into my feelings, a single tear already having escaped my eyes, I heard the door to my chambers open and tiny footsteps running, followed by a merry little boy opening the doors to my privy chambers. My little Hercule, not yet 4, climbed into my bed and a small smile crept on my lips. His curls were messy, he was already dressed for the night -as he should be- and behind him he dragged a bunny stuffed animal, holding the long ears into his tiny fists. He smiled adorably at me and pulled my arms around him as he laid down beside me. "Shouldn't you be long asleep by now young man?" I asked, trying to sound stern, but my smile gave me away. My little boy fluttered his lashes at me to get what he wanted and he giggled "mommy, I wanto sleewp hee". I kissed the crown of his head and ran my hand through his hair "alright then little prince, but you have to sleep right now then." I wasn't good at denying my children things. Hercule nodded obediently and laid himself comfortably in my arms, soon his little eyes fluttered close and not long after that, I followed him into sleep.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! and I'm sorry for not updating this story sooner…**


End file.
